1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a device having a function of UI (User Interface) using a touch panel has become widespread. Scrolling a screen by a scroll bar used to be an ordinary way on the UI of a personal computer, however, by the spread of the UI using the touch panel, it becomes possible to scroll a screen only by dragging on a screen with an operation tool such as a finger.
However, the UI using a touch panel still has a problem, for example, that an operation of selecting texts or images by dragging and an operation of scrolling a screen by dragging may interrupt each other. In order to clear this problem, there is an idea to teach the device a new gesture for selecting texts, however, this may be a cause to decrease an operability.
Moreover, there is a case where objects, which are movable by dragging when being selected by a touch operation of an operation tool, are arranged over the entire screen which can be scrolled by dragging. In such a case, it cannot distinguish between the operation of scrolling a screen and the operation of moving the objects.
Further, to draw by dragging with a pen on a canvas which can be scrolled by dragging, there is a problem that the operation of scrolling and the operation of drawing may be overlapped.
In order to deal with such a problem, there has been a technology disclosed, for example, in which by detecting an area of a touch panel which an operation tool contacts with and distinguishing a pen and a finger based on the detected area, different operations are assigned to the operation by the pen and the operation by the finger respectively (for example, refer to JP2008-84119A).